User blog:Ethandabomb/Aztec Jaguar vs. Abenaki Warrior
The Abenaki Indian, a fierce Native American tribe that roamed New England during colonial times Vs. The Aztec Jaguar, South America's ancient killing machine Who...Is...Deadliest? Warriors Aztec Jaguar The Aztec Jaguar was an elite group of the Aztec military. Focusing on stealth and effectiveness, Jaguar warriors were the most praised warriors of their time. The captives of their raids of other tribes became sacrifices to the Gods. Aztec Jaguars had armor that highly resembled a jaguar, hence the name. They were entrusted with missions that no other military party could accomplish. Jaguars are certainly a worthy adversary for the... Abenaki Warriors Abenaki Indians were a fierce tribe who inhabited New England through Quebec during Colonial Times. They rivaled the hated Iriquois warrior, and had many lasting conflicts. The Abenaki were the masters of hit and run tactics. During King Phillipe's war, they fought alongside the Wampanoag Tribe against American settlers. They were a constantly warring tribe and participated in many battles during the Colonial era. Weapons The tecpatl. An ancient sacrificial obsidian knife against... The war club. A 5 lb. wooden bludgeoning machine. The Maquahuitl. A breaker of bones and cleaver of flesh against... The Abenaki spear. A mid-range impaler, signature of the Abenaki. The atlatl & tlacochtli. A highly developed weapon for its time that could shoot with deadly accuracy against... The bow and arrow. The staple of long range weapons before gunpowder.' ' The tematlatl. A ferocious sling with enough power to break a human skull. Against... The Abenaki knife. A savage blade that can cut a man open. Battle AB AB AB AB AB-Abenaki AJ AJ AJ AJ AJ-Jaguar Five Abenaki Indians are stalking a buck in the woods from the top of a hill. Suddenly the buck drops dead to the ground, and an Aztec Jaguar comes out of the thicket to retrieve the stone for his tematlatl. An Abenaki sends an arrow into the clearing, instantly killing the jaguar. AJ AJ AJ AJ Another jaguar rushes to his fallen comrade, only to be narrowly missed by another speeding arrow. The jaguar quickly retreats into the forest. Two Abenakis sneak down the hill to surprise the remaining jaguars. As they sneak downhill, a jaguar drops from a tree cutting an Abenaki's throat with his tecpatl. AB AB AB AB The other Abenaki quickly unsheathes his knife, and the two circle eachother. The jaguar lunges, and the Abenaki slices him in the forearm. Taken by surprise, the jaguar stumbles backward into a tree root and trips. The Abenaki quickly advances, and slits his throat. AJ AJ AJ As the Abenaki backs away, he is bludgeoned in the back of the head by a maquahutl wielding jaguar, shattering his skull. AB AB AB The jaguar swiftly sprints back to his fellow warriors, who are hiding in a low shrub. An Abenaki sees the jaguar enter the bush, and fires an arrow, killing one jaguar. AJ AJ The Abenaki takes another shot, that hits a jaguar, but the jaguar's armor prevents it from being a kill blow. The jaguar pulls the arrow out of his armor, and the two jaguars retreat out of the shrub, and split up to flank the remaining Abenakis. The Abenakis, completely unaware, fire volley after volley into the bush. One Abenaki is sent to the bush for scouting, while the others keep their bows trained on the thicket. An Aztec sneaks up behind the two Indians, and kills one with his atlatl from long range. AB AB The other Abenaki rushes the jaguar with his spear. The jaguar quickly drops the atlatl, and takes out his tematlatl. He misses the Abenaki, and the Abenaki scewers the jaguar with his spear. AJ The other jaguar, hearing his companion cry out, brandishes his maquahuitl. The Abenaki turns to face him, and charges with his spear. The jaguar sidesteps and decapitates the Abenaki. AB The other Abenaki, having found no sign of the jaguars in the thicket, returns to find his two friends dead, and an Aztec Jaguar standing over them. The Abenaki, in a rage, takes out his war club. The two square off on top of the hill. The jaguar takes a wild swing with his maquahuitl, and the Abenaki hits the jaguar, effectively breaking the jaguars arm. The jaguar then takes out his tecpatl. The Abenkai arcs his war club over his head, and the jaguar attempts to block it with his tecpatl. The force of the warclub is too much for the small knife, and the jaguars arm buckles. The Abenaki swings his club low, and catches the jaguar in the knee. The jaguar falls to his knees, unable to remain standing. The Abenaki throws his warclub into the thicket, and takes out his knife. The Abenaki takes the jaguar helmet off of the Aztec, and drives his knife into the jaguar's throat. The Abenaki lets out a war call, and goes to fetch the dead deer in the clearing. Winner Abenaki Warrior Experts Opinion The superior Abenaki weapons proved better than the outdated Aztec weapons. A few major success weapons for the Abenaki were the warclub and bow and arrow. These dealt death more efficiently than any other weapon in the batte. One major success weapon for the jaguar was the maquahuitl, which killed many of the Abenakis. Overall, the newer technology, the bow vs. the atlatl, made it an Abenaki victory Category:Blog posts Category:Battles